A compound represented by formula (A), which is structurally relevant to the compound of the present invention is disclosed in Patent document 1. It is described that this compound is effective as a serotonin 4 acceptor stimulant. However, a specific synthesis process and effect of the compound represented by formula (A), wherein X represents an oxygen atom, Y represents an alkoxy group and q represents 0, is not described.

In addition, a compound represented by formula (B), a salt and an N-oxide of the compound represented by formula (B), and a pest control agent including the compound represented by formula (B) as an active ingredient are disclosed in Patent document 2 (in formula (B), R1 represents a hydroxy group or the like, m represents 0 or an integer of 1 to 5, R2 represents a halogen atom or the like, k represents 0 or an integer of 1 to 4, R3, R31, R4, R41, R5, R51, R6, R61 and R7 independently represent a hydrogen atom or the like, X represents an oxygen atom or the like, n represents 0 or 1).

In addition, an N-pyridyl piperidine compound represented by formula (C) is disclosed in Patent document 3. It is disclosed that the compound represented by formula (C) has a miticidal activity against spider mites and rust mites (in formula (C), R1 represents a halogen atom, a C1-4 haloalkyl group, a cyano group, a nitro group or a C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl group. R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8 and R9 independently represent a hydrogen atom or a C1-4 alkyl group. R10 represents a hydrogen atom or the like. R11 represents a halogen atom or the like. X represents an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom. m represents an integer of 1 to 4. n represents 1 or 2).
